lands_of_hua_xiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wei Kingdom
The Kingdom of Wei The Wei Kingdom sits in the northern areas of the Hua Xian territory. Geography Wei's enviroment is much different from the other two territories. While the southern border has smaller forests, it quickly breaks into hilly lands which then form into mountains higher north. Going west, the hills smooth out, and the land slowly changes from tree-filled hills to a flat plain to steppes as the land heads into the Gobi Desert. Notable Locations - The major city of Luoyang is situated in the hillside near the Frozen Mountains. The city itself houses the royal family, and is the location of where a major river starts. It is a carefully structured city by the family's council, ensuring that the city balances open streets for commerce with defenses to keep the inhabitants safe. The land around it consists mostly of high hills. - Beijing is a city on the border between Wei and Wu. It has officially been marked as a safe place between the two kingdoms where great minds meet. Beijing is known for it's bustling streets and it's massive amount of apothecaries, labratories, magic guilds, and most importantly, it's grand library, the largest one in all of Hua Xia and beyond. - Huanghe is opposite to it's eastern cities, sitting next to a giant river that leads out to the ocean. It's known for being the last big stop before heading into the Gobi Desert, and thus, is also known to be a busy trading city. People from Shu, Wei, and the Desert all converge to complete large transactions in the grand markets found within the city. - The Frozen Mountains themselves earn their nickname from the constant cold it holds. Walking any further north than near Luoyang becomes near unbearable to those who are not used to arctic levels of temperature. It's here there are tiny villages dotting the mountains where the tabaxi live in peace away from the civil wars going on. Caravans only come up every 2 months to trade supplies. Government Wei is known to be a more thought-ruled kingdom, using their tactical prowess and intelligence to get an advantage over their opponent, dispite their lack of strength like Wu, or connections like Shu. Their lands are ruled by councils, with the head council being the Cao family. Due to their complex strategies not only found in combat, but in commerce, Wei is known for being the wealthiest between all the other countries and territories. The Cao family rules the kingdom using council-based proceedings, splitting up the extra land to trusted groups of people. They believe, however, that a weak judgement should have consequences, and thus, each council is tested yearly to ensure their mind is still sound, and that their knowledge is up to date. Culture - Wei's diet consists of various meats of four legged fauna that would typically found in hills and mountains, including oxen, pig, duck, sheep, deer, and elk to name a few. They also eat a lot of cold climate plants, such as root plants and plants related to cabbage. - Wei must use thicker clothing to deal with the colder weather of Wei as you go further north, and thus, most of it is made of sheep wool. It is usually dyed blue, and paired with leather made from oxen to keep coats and other warm clothing close to the body. - Typical armor consists of metal plates layed over each other on either chainmail or leather, which the metal comes from the mountains just north of Luoyang. Weapons carried were mostly polearms, such as halberds, spears, lances, and if fighting outside of the cities, they would ride horses either gathered from the western lands or from the Gobi Desert. - Wei's history is deep in knowledge. Wei is known to house some of the smartest minds in Hua Xia, and has the largest library in Hua Xia in Beijing. It is the homeland of magic-wielding halflings and intelligent gnomes who work on the city's defenses. - The Cao family leads the country with strict rulings to ensure that everyone is rightfully taken care of, as long as your worth is found. Those who do not possess any intelligent skills are usually left to fend for themselves, but are left alone and not forced to study or learn magic. The Cao family also uses a council system to bring laws into the land with a representative from every town and city coming once a month to discuss issues.